


Of boyfriends and cuties

by LeeGale



Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [19]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: The day after Mishima and Akira revealed their feelings...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695079
Kudos: 28





	Of boyfriends and cuties

When Mishima woke up the next morning, it was to the sound of Akira's soft, constant snoring. For a moment, he forgot the night before, but when it came back, he found himself fighting back a small squeal. He and Akira were boyfriends! That seemed... Wow, it didn't seem real. But it was. He knew that much... After a few moments of basking in the knowledge that Akira liked  _ him _ , Mishima forced himself to get out of bed. He did his thing in the bathroom before grabbing his phone and walking down the stairs. He wasn't technically supposed to be up for another hour, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he didn't try...

Once downstairs, Mishima headed to the kitchen, muting his end of the phone so that the noise of the coffee machine wouldn't disturb Akira as the call continued. He knew it was weird, but he didn't want to hang up... So he let Akira's quiet snores be the backing track for his morning, right until he had to leave for school... When that time rolled around, Mishima ended the call, but was quick to send a text off.

_ Me: Morning! I hope you slept well xxx _

He felt a little silly sending the kisses, but he figured it was a good move. He wanted Akira to know that he was completely on board with their relationship...

Mishima didn't get a reply until part-way through his second class of the day. He hesitated, glancing at Kawakami, before hiding his phone under his desk and reading the message.

** Akira: I did. Have a good day. **

Mishima's heart skipped a beat and he smiled slightly, but he hid that behind his fist as he quickly typed back a message.

_ Me: And you! Speak at lunchtime? _

Akira sent back confirmation, so Mishima put his phone away. He obviously hadn't been subtle, the small smirk Kawakami was sending him proof of that, but she didn't say anything about it, just got on with the lesson...

-=-=-=-=-=-=

The rest of the day, up to lunch, was uneventful, so Mishima couldn't help but feel excited to text Akira. Of course, that plan was slightly derailed when Sakamoto flopped next to him, groaning. Mishima sent him a confused look, so the blonde groaned again before grumbling, "Yusuke sent me a pic..."

"I don't need to know about the dick pics he sends you," Mishima quipped without a second thought, rifling through his bag for his lunch. Takamaki burst out in quiet laughter, Okumura following even as Makoto rolled her eyes and playfully scolded Mishima. Sakamoto, however, was pouting as he pulled out his phone. He tapped on it a few times before showing Mishima what he meant by the picture. It was rather simple, just Yusuke stood in front of a piece of artwork (which was a very abstract combination of colours, although some were interesting...), but it was the name of the piece that caught Mishima's attention. There was a plaque, gold and with the words 'For you' etched into it... It seemed like a piece for a lover... Mishima sighed and raised an eyebrow at Sakamoto, stating, "You're upset because he just told you he has a crush on you?"

Sakamoto blushed and squawked at that, shaking his head and arguing, "But... But it's not for me! It can't be! It-"

"Most of the colours are related to you, Sakamoto," Mishima cut in, rolling his eyes when Sakamoto sent him a confused look, "The gold is the closest thing Yusuke could do for your hair, the brown is your eyes, the yellow your top since it's the one you wear the most. Red, pink and white are all colours of romance, and there is literally a skull in the painting. It's for you."

Sakamoto gaped at Mishima then, speechless for once, so the smaller teen sighed and continued, "He likes you, Sakamoto."

"How do you know that?" Sakamoto exploded, getting to his feet and pacing, "What if you're wrong? What if-"

"I'm not," Mishima stated firmly, prompting Sakamoto to stop. The blonde eyed him curiously before catching on, gaping and blushing. Mishima sighed, shaking his head and muttering, "I didn't tell you anything..."

Sakamoto agreed quickly, grinning at Mishima before quickly turning to his phone and typing out a text. Mishima caught a glimpse of what he sent ('is this ur way of confessing to me Yusuke???') before pulling out his lunch and his phone. He opened his rice pot and cracked apart his chopsticks before starting to eat... As quickly as he could, he finished his food, occasionally making the odd comment to his friends, but once he was finished he focused on packing up and unlocking his phone, sending off a text...

_ Me: Heya! _

Mishima waited for Akira to respond, listening to Makoto talk about something she'd found interesting in class as he did... He didn't have to wait long, though, and smiled when Akira got back to him.

** Akira: Hey. How are you? **

_ Me: Good! Better now I'm talking to you. _

_ Me: That was so cheesy sorry. How are you? _

** Akira: As you said, better now I'm talking to you (you stole my line Yuuki!) **

Mishima could help but blush and chuckle at that, smiling softly and completely oblivious to the looks his friends were sending each other... He rolled his eyes and texted back.

_ Me: You're adorkable Akira _

** Akira: Rude. **

Mishima could almost imagine Akira's faux-scandalised gasp and over-dramatic reaction... He would be so pretty when he laughed...

_ Me: I mean that the nicest way I can. You're an adorable dork. _

** Akira: ...I can accept that on one condition. **

_ Me: What condition? _

** Akira: I'm allowed to be  _ your _ adorable dork? **

Mishima couldn't help but blush even brighter at that, his smile growing without his consent as his heart fluttered. Akira was just so... Ugh! That was rude! He had no right making Mishima feel like this! Pouting, the bluenette replied.

_ Me: Ajdfsjbfbjdsj Akira! Don't just say things like that! _

_ Me: Of course you can! _

_ Me: But don't make me blush so much! I'm still at school! _

** Akira: You're cute when you blush. **

** Akira: But you're cute all of the time, so... **

Mishima struggled to force down the pained noise that tried to jump out of his throat, hiding his face in his shoulder even as he smiled brightly... He refocused on his phone, ready to respond, but had his attention stolen away by an amused voice as Makoto asked, "Is Akira flirting with you, Yuuki?"

"I... Uh... N... No! Of course n... not! What would make you think that?" Mishima stuttered, earning himself a fond look from Makoto. She raised an eyebrow at Mishima, smirking, but got cut off.

"He could be texting his ex," Takamaki piped up, looking away from her own phone to watch Mishima appraisingly, "We ran into him yesterday, and Mishima did seem fond..."

Mishima rolled his eyes at that, sighing and explaining before anyone got the wrong idea, "Yuuri and I are through, Takamaki. We've both moved on... Him to Natsuki, me to Akira. N... Not that that means Akira and I are together or anything!"

There was a moment of silence as the other teens watched Mishima closely, examining him... As the silence grew tenser, Mishima found himself fidgeting on the spot, blushing brightly. Of course, it was Makoto who spoke first, her voice soft as she asked, "You and Akira finally got together, didn't you?"

Mishima considered denying it for a long moment before sighing and clicking on his phone, pulling up Akira's number and calling it. He put the call on speaker, eyes entirely focused on the phone as he blushed brightly. One ring. Two-

"Hey, Yuuki," came Akira's voice when he picked up, the tiniest hint of concern in his tone, "Are you okay? Is there a problem at school?"

"I... Um..." Mishima stuttered, unsure as to how he could breach the subject. Thankfully, a much-too-loud voice cut in before he could dig himself into a deep hole...

"Akira! Are you and Mishima finally dating?" Sakamoto all but yelled, and Mishima glared at him, quietly reminding him that they were still at school. The taller blonde teen sent the bluenette an apologetic look and spoke at a more normal volume as he continued, "He kept blushing and smiling when texting someone and got super embarrassed when Makoto pulled him on it! But he only called you when Makoto outright asked him if you're dating!"

There was a long moment of silence on the other end of the phone before Akira audibly sighed, voice a little dejected as he asked, "Did... Did you not want them to know, Yuuki?"

"It... It's not that!" Mishima all but yelped, rushing to correct Akira's assumption. He didn't want Akira to think he was ashamed of him, of  _ them _ , or anything! He just... Inhaling as calmly as he could, the bluenette stuttered out, "I... I don't know how you feel about it..."

Again, Akira was silent for a long moment and Mishima felt his panic mount. He'd done something wrong and Akira would want to break up already and they'd never talk again and Mishima would lose all of his friends because they were Akira's friends first and- Akira audibly sighed, tone a little fond as he stated, "I... Yuuki and I are dating, as of last night."

That earned a wave of whoops and congratulations from the other teens with Mishima, but the bluenette was too focused on Akira to pay them much mind. He hadn't hurt the taller teen's feelings... Sighing, the blue teen smiled and quietly asked his boyfriend, "Could you tell Futaba whilst I tell Yusuke? They probably would like to know?"

"Why would Yusuke want to know? He... He has a pretty obvious crush on you, Yuuki..." Akira replied, a hint of  _ something _ in his tone, and Mishima was quick to correct him.

"Yusuke's types is a little more... brash than me," he told Akira, sending Ryuji a sharp, teasing grin, "Besides, he was actually the one who convinced me that I even stood a chance with you, so..."

There was a small huff of amusement on the other end of the call as Mishima took Akira off of speaker, bringing the phone to his ear as his taller boyfriend quietly asked, "Oh really? How come?"

"When he, Sakamoto and I all stayed over  _ that night _ , Yusuke and I talked when I took my meds," Mishima started to explain, leaning into his tree and looking up through the branches, "He... Yusuke confronted me about my feelings f... for you, a... and when I said I didn't stand a ch... chance, that you're out of my league, he said you probably felt the same a... and told me to just... watch you to see if you might have actually liked me..."

Akira hummed in understanding before speaking, his nothing short of fondly exasperated, "To be fair, he's right. I know you're out of my league..."

"I... Akira!" Mishima gasped, blushing brightly, "I... We both know that's utter bullshit!"

Akira audibly sighed and Mishima could imagine the way he was shaking his head tiredly... The younger of the two sighed again before stating, "I really don't like it when you talk about my boyfriend like that..."

Mishima made a pained noise at that, hiding his face in his shoulder as he practically  _ whined _ , "I...  _ Akira _ ... I..."

"Too much?" Akira asked softly, shyly, and Mishima's heart stuttered in his chest. His boyfriend was so cute... The bluenette took a deep, grounding breath before responding.

"I... You have no r... right to make me this happy..." he grumbled jokingly, and Akira huffed a small, amused breath before muttering something about Mishima deserving all of the happiness in the world. That made the bluenette blush even brighter as he stuttered, "I... You... You can't just say things like that Akira!"

Before Akira could respond, unfortunately, the bell signalling the end of lunch rang. Mishima sighed, pouting a little, and stated, "I've gotta go to class now..."

"Speak later?" Akira asked quietly, and Mishima agreed easily, As soon as the call was over, Takamaki asked Mishima if he wanted to walk to class together, which the blue teen agreed to quickly. At first, they were silent as they walked, but Takamaki eventually spoke up...

"How did you two even get together?" she asked, and Mishima blushed. He hesitated, ducking his head shyly before sighing and looking at the girl.

"I... When I got home last night, we started texting and... Akira mentioned that you'd texted him and said we'd ran into Yuuri. I said it was good that we'd both moved on and Akira asked if I had actually moved on... I... I told him that I had and had a thing for someone other than Yuuri... Akira called me after that and asked who I like and I told him that it's him... He confessed too, then we ag... agreed to be b... boyfriends..." Mishima explained blushing brighter as Takamaki cooed and exclaimed about how adorable they were. But, of course, they were soon distracted...

"Mishima!" a breathless voice called, causing the bluenette to look behind him. There was a boy from the class above him (Shi? Mishima thought his name was Shi at least) blushing brightly as he rushed over to the bluenette in question. Mishima and Takamaki shared a confused look but focused on Shi, who ducked his head shyly. He eyed Takamaki for a split second before pulling something from his pocket and shoving it to Mishima, who blinked in surprise at what he saw. It was just a simple box, heart-shaped and open to show off the chocolates inside... Shi took a fortifying breath before babbling, "I... Um... I know we don't talk much but you're really cute and kind and funny and I have a massive crush on you and I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date? With me? Tonight? After school? I... I really like you and I'd love it if you agreed!"

Mishima blinked again, his heart stopping. It was so much like that time back in his first year, when a girl confessed then laughed and- He forced his feelings into a box as he sent Shi a small, apologetic smile and whispered, "I... I'm sorry... I... I have... I have a boyfriend..."

Shi's eyes widened before he shook his head, scowling and all but yelling, "What the fuck? You... You think you could do better than me? Who? I... You fucking slut! I-"

"Is there an issue here?" Kawakami's cool voice cut Shi off and made the brunette tense considerably. Mishima sighed, fixing his aunt with a tired look, but she ignored him in favour of curtly telling Shi, "That kind of behaviour is frowned upon, Shi... Get to class before I talk to your teacher about it."

Shi scowled even more, but he left without another word... Once he was gone, Mishima sighed and smiled slightly at Kawakami, softly muttering, "Thanks. I could have handled that, but thanks."

Kawakami just shrugged and started off to class, not waiting for Mishima and Takamaki to follow... The teens kept up with her, and Mishima was soon settled in for the rest of his lessons...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

As soon as school was out, Mishima found himself being dragged to LeBlanc by Takamaki and Sakamoto, who also forced Makoto and Okumura to accompany them... Once they got to the cafe, they were greeted by Boss, Akira, Futaba and Yusuke, who all seemed fairly happy... The sight of his boyfriend made Mishima's heart skip a beat, but he was quickly distracted by the way Sakamoto rushed to Yusuke. For a split-second, the taller teen looked concerned, but he smiled as soon as Sakamoto pulled him down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek... With that out of the way, Mishima made his way to Akira, who stood from his stool instantly. The couple hesitated for a moment, neither sure what to do (it was the first time they were face-to-face since they confessed, okay?), but Mishima managed to force his apprehension into a box. Instead of letting his feelings talk him into backing down, the small bluenette smiled at his boyfriend and stepped closer, slowly reaching out, giving Akira the chance to pull away if he wanted to... Akira didn't, though, so Mishima was able to cup his cheek and pull his head down to press a soft kiss to his other cheek. When they parted, they were both blushing and Akira fell onto his stool. Mishima made a concerned noise, frowning, but Akira just beamed at him, nuzzling his hand and muttering, "Just... You surprised me, is all..."

Hesitating for a split second, Mishima examined his boyfriend. Akira did seem okay, other than how red he was... Sighing, the bluenette smiled and moved until he was leaning against the bar right next to Akira, letting his arm curl around Akira's shoulders. The taller teen leaned into him, smiling brightly and reaching up to intertwine their fingers...

"I... It seems like I'm not the only one who confessed recently..." Yusuke observed, smiling slightly. Mishima blushed, smiling back, before explaining how he and Akira got together (making a point to include how Yusuke's advice being helpful). The artist's smile grew as he and Sakamoto settled into one of the booths, the blonde almost sat on his lap. Yusuke blushed at that but just pulled Sakamoto even closer as he stated, "I'm happy for you. Both of you."

Mishima grinned despite himself, especially when Akira nuzzled his chest, and echoed the sentiment. He... He couldn't believe it, really, but it was real... Akira was his boyfriend and he  _ liked  _ him and-

"You're so cute!" Takamaki squealed, eyes flicking between the two couples, and all four boys blushed brightly, even as Sakamoto cussed the girl out... That just made Takamaki laugh, but Mishima stopped paying attention to them when Akira squeezed his hand...

"Can... Can we talk? Upstairs?" the bespectacled teen asked quietly, shyly, and Mishima's heart both fluttered at how adorable he was and squeezed because his mind supplied that he'd already messed up somehow and Akira already wanted to break up and- He shoved those thoughts down as he nodded in agreement, letting Akira go so he could stand up. The taller teen didn't let him get far, though, grasping his hand quickly and tugging him to the stairs... Sakamoto whistled at them, so Mishima flipped him off (earning a laugh from Boss, Takamaki and Futaba), too busy focusing on Akira, who just got them both upstairs...

Once in the room, Akira pulled Mishima over to his bed. That made the bluenette blush, but the shy, almost... scared look on Akira's face distracted him from his dirty thoughts... For a long moment, the pair sat in complete silence, Mishima waiting for Akira to say what he needed to and Akira seemingly afraid... Of course, the Phantom Thief eventually took a fortifying breath and forced out, "I... I already said I've never dated before, but... I need to set up some boundaries..."

"Of course! I... Your needs come first, Akira..." Mishima murmured, but the way Akira frowned told him that that was the wrong thing to say... The grey-eyed teen sighed, shaking his head and turning so he was looking Mishima directly in the eye.

"That's the thing. Our relationship... It needs to be about both of us. You can't put my needs above yours... I don't  _ want _ you to do that... You deserve better than that! I... Your needs are just as important as mine. Don't... Don't ever think otherwise," Akira declared, squeezing Mishima's hand and frowning even more. Mishima felt his heart skip a beat. Those words... They may have been simple, but they were what he needed to hear... The bluenette took a deep, shaky breath and closed his eyes, letting his forehead fall onto Akira's shoulder.

"I... Thank you..." he sighed, voice trembling a little. Akira seemed taken aback, at first, but he was quick to recover. He curled his arms around Mishima, pulling him even closer and nuzzling his hair, whispering soothing words. Embarrassingly, Mishima felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, although it was to be expected. He'd never had anyone say anything like that... The pair stayed like that until Mishima no longer felt like he was going to break, only parting when the smaller teen pulled away. Not that he went far, preferring to just adjust how they were sat so that he had his good arm around Akira's waist as they leaned against the wall... Mishima took a deep, grounding breath before murmuring, "I... No one's ever told me that before..."

That made Akira tense, rage rolling off of him in waves, but he forced himself to calm down as he leaned his head against Mishima's and whispered, "It's just the truth..."

Mishima was a little unconvinced, but he didn't argue. He was too happy to... Instead, he quietly asked Akira to say what he'd wanted to before. The younger teen hesitated for a split-second, seemingly scared, before stuttering out, "I... I want to take this s... slow. I re... really like you, Yuuki, but I don't want to rush... And... And I need you to tell me if I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable, and for you to be understanding if I tell you what makes me unhappy. This... Our relationship has to be about both of us. I don't want you to feel as if you have to do something if you don't want to... And... And I want to be able to talk to you about my insecurities and feelings and past without fear of judgement. I... You won't judge me, will you?"

"Of course not," Mishima replied, tone as soothing as he could make it, "I... I really care about you too, Akira. I don't want you to ever feel unhappy or uncomfortable if I can help it, okay?"

Akira nodded, smiling into Mishima's hair, as he sighed and whispered, "That... Thank God."

Mishima hummed in agreement, smiling too and closing his eyes just to bask in his boyfriend's presence... The couple stayed like that until they heard someone coming up the stairs, which put Mishima on edge so much he reached for his switchblade and pulled away from Akira, glaring at the stairs until they saw Makoto, who just smiled slightly and stated, "Boss wants you both downstairs."

"I... We'll be down in a minute," Akira replied, pulling Mishima back towards him. Makoto rolled her eyes fondly at them before heading back down the stairs. Once she was gone, Akira pulled Mishima even closer, sighing and whispering, "Is it bad I just want to stay here with you?"

Mishima blinked in surprise at that, blushing brightly, before murmuring, "I... I wanna stay here too, but Boss needs us..."

Akira pouted at that, earning a soft, fond chuckle from Mishima, before sighing and squeezing his boyfriend tight one last time. They both got to their feet, although their hands did join as soon as Mishima put his blade away, and walked down the stairs. Of course, Sakamoto made a dirty joke as soon as they were in the cafe area, so Mishima flipped him off before tugging Akira over to the stools. He made sure the taller teen was sat down before leaning against the bar next to him, letting their hands part, only to wrap his arm around Akira's shoulders and rejoin their hands. As they settled, Boss spoke up, "You know I need to give you two 'the talk', right?"

Mishima squeaked at that, blushing as brightly as Akira did. That made Boss chuckle as he shook his head, muttering something about leaving it to a later date. Instead, he changed the topic, asking Takamaki something about school. As the group got talking, Mishima couldn't help but relax. He was truly happy for the first time in forever, he had an amazing boyfriend, he had wonderful friends, he was free of his parents and Kamoshida... He was at peace... Akira distracted him by squeezing his hand, silently asking if he was okay, and the bluenette replied with a soft smile... Akira smiled back and they both refocused on the conversation going on around them...


End file.
